Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Lex Lennox
Summary: The story behind the song of Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by the Police.


Dash paced his living room with tremendous speed that night

_Dash paced his living room with tremendous speed that night. Every five minutes, he would jerk his head towards his phone, as if that would will it to ring. Either that or he was trying to convince himself to pick up the phone and dial her number... His kitchen clock read 12:01. It was just after midnight. He sat down on his leather sofa, trying hard not to breathe. He tried to recall his previous day..._

"Dash, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Jennifer called to him, well over ten feet away. "Okay, okay," he said with a small smile. As long as he got to spend time with Jenny... he didn't care what they did. He picked up his pace and cheerily walked alongside her, heading to the giant Ferris wheel. Dash, you promised yourself you would tell her today! he thought angrily to himself. He stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Jenny was so beautiful. The way her long blonde hair flew freely in the light breeze, the way the sun made her crystal blue eyes sparkle, and they way she always seemed to be so happy drew him to her. He tried to bring up the subject of love once or twice earlier that day, but he could not bring himself to do it. What if he ruined their friendship?

_**Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start**_

_Dash whistled at the sight of the line. "That's pretty long, Jen. You still wanna ride it?" he asked, turning to face her. She nodded, her hair falling in her face. Dash fought the urge to tuck it back behind her dainty little ears. He tried to remember the time before he had met Jenny. His left eye twitched at the thought. His life was terrible before he met her. No friends, no will to live, no nothing. His life was empty... His heart was empty. "Dash? What are you thinking about?" Jenny asked, pulling Dash back to the real world. Dash smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "I was thinking how great my life was before I met you," he lied. Jenny laughed, but then punched him in the arm. "I know your life sucked before I was in it. I'm just so great that your life became amazing as soon as you met me!" You have no idea, Dash thought pathetically to himself. "Yeah, something like that," he mumbled. Dash couldn't help himself from staring at her, and he kept finding excuses to do so. "I will never stop loving you," he whispered softly to himself. "What was that?" Jen asked. Dash flushed a deep crimson and shook his head fiercely. "Nothing!" Jen gently placed her hand on his upper arm. "Have you been working out lately? You look... buff!" she said with a girly giggle. The place where she had touched him shivered with pleasure. He felt his face grow hot. Had he been working out? He had no idea. At that moment his brain shut down. "Uh, yeah, sure. Every other day," he managed to reply. The line gradually got shorter until it was finally their turn to get on. They sat facing each other. The sun bounced off the glass that was surrounding them, making it a bit hard for Dash to see Jenny properly... but he didn't care... As long as he was with her..._

_**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on**_

_Dash let his mind wander to the time when they first met..._

Dash was sitting on the bench in the park alone. It was cold, rainy, and he had nowhere to go. "At least it's raining," he mumbled to himself, wiping the water away from his eyes. "At lest no one can tell I'm crying." He looked up for a brief second, and in that brief second, he thought he had gone to Heaven. An angel seemed to be walking toward him, umbrella in hand. She was unlike anything he had ever seen before... Way too beautiful to be human, he thought. "Excuse me, but it looks like you're getting wet," she said. She had the voice of velvety smooth music and bells. Dash smiled sheepishly and nodded. Then, the unthinkable happened. The angel sat down next to him and held the umbrella over his head. He turned to face her, shock clearly written all over his face. "I don't want you to catch a cold, but that may have already happened... How long have you been sitting out here?" she asked, concerned. Dash shrugged. "A few hours," he replied, looking at the grass below him. "Here," she said, fishing around in her pockets until she pulled out a white linen towel. "Dry off." He gratefully took the towel and dried his face off. "Better?" he asked. She smiled, nodding. When he tried to hand it back to her, she shook her head. "Keep it." they sat in silence for what seemed like forever after that. "So what's your name?" they both asked at the same time, both of them flushing a deep crimson. "You first," Dash said. "I'm Jenny," the angel said with a smile. "I'm Dash," he said with a laugh... And even though they were under her umbrella... he still seemed to be getting wet...

"Dashal?" Jenny asked, bringing him back to the real world yet again. "What were you thinking about this time?" He gave a heavy sigh and answered, "How we first met." Jenny smiled, making gooseflesh appear on Dash's arms and his hair on the back on his neck stand on end. "That was a very good day wasn't it? I met my best friend. If it hadn't rained... We might not be sitting here now." Dash's face fell. He didn't want to think of not knowing her. "Don't say that. I'm glad I met you," he whispered, looking up at her. She stood up and crossed the cable car to sit next to him. "And I'm glad I met you," she whispered back, laying her head on his shoulder. God... let this day never end, he thought to himself...

_**Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet**_

_"I'll see you around then," Dash said after the Ferris Wheel ride had ended. "I'm going to miss you. I expect an email from you at least every other day!" Jenny exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Don't forget about me," she whispered into his chest. When they broke apart, Jenny smiled and turned to walk away. "Jen?" Dash called after her. She turned around, and for a split second, he thought she wanted him to tell her that he loved her. He chickened out at the last moment possible and said, "I won't as long as you won't forget me." Her face fell a bit, but she raised her hand, waving goodbye. "Goodbye Jenny," he whispered, raising his own hand. Once she was out of sight, he started to cry. Slowly walking back to his car, he wondered if he would ever see her again. College was over, they were going their separate ways... They had to join the real world sooner or later._

When he got home, he had one new voicemail on his phone. "Wonder who that could be," he asked himself, pressing play. Moments later, Jenny's warm gentle voice filled his ears. "Thank you for a wonderful day today. I'll never forget it. And now you have my number! Call anytime... About anything," the recording said, then shut off... "Magic," Dash mumbled, smiling slightly...

_**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on**_

_The clock read 2:53 A.M. It was getting late... and Dash was still on the couch, day dreaming about the day. Dash's eyes jerked open. "Shit what time is it?" he asked himself, getting up to look at the clock. "Shit," he mumbled. He found himself walking into the kitchen to get a snack. "I have to call her... I have to tell her!" he felt himself repeating over and over again in his mind, but his fears kept overwhelming him. He got tongue tied just thinking about it. Dash wanted to ask her to marry him... but what would she say? How would she react? He couldn't... He shouldn't..._

_**I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?**_

_He picked up his phone, slowly dialing her number. It rang five times before she picked up. "Dash? It's three in the morning..." she sounded tired... but it was now or never. "Jenny... I love you, I've always loved you."_

_**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on**_


End file.
